Rise in Perfect Light
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: While enjoying a visit on a well-known pleasure planet, Jack finds someone who desperately needs a way out.


**Author's Notes: Slave AU was requested and I've been meaning to write it for a while anyway, so here it is. I'll be quick in my notes 'cause it's way past midnight, but here are the essentials: this is set during Jack's years post-Time Agency and therefore a canon divergence. Sol-3 is Whovian talk for Earth. I hope you enjoy it and, as usual, feedback is most appreciated!**

"Everything is already prepared, just like you asked." The woman from the hotel staff gave Jack a smile that bordered on horrified and he idly wondered what the punishments for mistakes were here. "The daily plan you requested is paid for, so you're free to enjoy our services for the next four days."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said with a cheeky salute and the woman's grimace became just a touch less strained. "What's your name?"

"C-Cynthia, Sir," she stuttered. She looked positively scared now and the Time Agent's suspicions were confirmed. He knew that the planet had very strict rules over its working class, but he hadn't realised just how strict they happened to be. It was always like that with the pleasure planets – lots of glamour and adventure on the front, and too much suffering in the background.

"You've been good to me, Cynthia. I'll make sure I mention it when I leave here."

The beam she gave him in return made the gesture worth it. Jack liked to do something nice without profiting from it every now and then; it threw the deities for a loop and hey, it was always good to know you had a friend here and there. He got in trouble often enough to need a favour or two every now and then.

"Thank you, Sir," Cynthia said. "Your drink is already waiting on your nightstand. Would you require company in your room?"

Jack didn't have to think twice about it. "Yes, please," he said, feeling his smile widen.

"Any preferences?"

"A queen-sized bed would be nice."

Cynthia held back a smile. "For the company, Sir, not the room. The room has already been furnished as requested."

Gods and goddesses, this was getting better by the second. "Well, then," he said, making sure she was paying attention. "I think I might have a type."

 **o.O.o**

The drink had been a bad idea all over.

Jack shifted in his bed, uneasy and strangely skittish at every little sound around him. He wasn't quite sure what had been in his glass, even if he knew that some of its effects included clouding the mind just a bit, but he was certain that it was affecting him more than it was supposed to.

The room was beautiful. It was mostly dark, save for the golden drapes over the bed and the ceiling and the light golden dusting that covered most of the otherwise brown furniture. There was the sound of water coming from somewhere and Jack couldn't tell if it was real or just a recording, but whatever the case, it was just a part of an already marvellous package. The room smelt like some of the flowers that had grown in spring back on his planet – light and enchanting and captivating, and slowly letting him dive deeper into his own mind.

He looked up sharply when the dim right from the living room was shadowed and his eyes widened as the male silhouette he saw there neared him, pace swift and liquid like everything else here.

"Hello," Jack breathed and sat up in his bed. "I'd almost thought they'd forgotten I've asked for someone."

"I came as quickly as I was called, Sir." And, God, his voice was the same – deep and rumbling and yet terribly soft.

"Captain," Jack whispered as he drew the man closer. "Call me Captain."

"However you wish, Captain," his visitor complied. It was probably far from the strangest request he'd got from a client and Jack wasn't ashamed of his desires – not by a long shot – so there were no further comments.

He turned them around until he was the one with his back to the light so he could see the man's features. He'd already got quite the feel of his body – long and wiry, dressed in little more than a dark pair of trousers that hardly left anything to the imagination. Now, as he looked at him fully for the first time, he realised with a start that he was almost a boy; a pale, smooth face and a pair of impossibly large blue eyes the first things in his immediate vision. Then came the strangely endearing upturned nose and the full, pink lips and Jack knew that he was lost.

"Oh, you're a thing of beauty," he breathed, delight coursing through him as the man lowered his eyes bashfully and his long lashes threw shadows down his sharp cheekbones.

"Thank you, Captain."

The boy's voice was sultry and he'd clearly trained himself well on how to use it, but Jack wasn't the slightest bit bothered by that. He didn't want an illusion of innocence and untouched beauty; he just wanted to lose himself in the splendour of someone unknown and wonderful, and that was what he was going to get.

He flipped them over again, revelling in the familiar weight of someone pressed tight on top of him. "Could you perhaps see to that?" He asked with a strategic thrust of his hips and even if it'd been too blunt of a gesture, it didn't seem to trouble the young man at all. He smiled and, with a wordless nod, slid down Jack's body.

And that was quite possibly the closest he would ever get to being in heaven.

He could feel long fingers digging into his thighs, tantalisingly near the crotch of his trousers without any actual contact. They moved to the zipper and lowered it slowly and Jack lifted his hips long enough for the man to remove his trousers and let them slither down his legs and then get tossed on the floor.

Jack's eyes closed on their own accord as he gave himself up to the sensations. There was something unique to the man's technique; the way his touched rained down on him with absolute randomness and Jack gave a frustrated little whimper when that glorious heat left him all of a sudden.

"What are you–" He asked, straining his neck to look up, but was quickly shushed with a finger pressed to his mouth.

"Quiet now, Captain," that entrancing voice floated to him in the near darkness. "I can make you feel so good."

Jack didn't doubt that for one second and soon enough caught the unmistakable sound of the man discarding what little clothing he had. He bit his lip and tried not to let his anticipation show, but his small, pleased smile soon turned into a surprised shout as two hands closed around his cock.

"Careful, Captain," the man quipped and Jack was certain that he could hear a faint hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm merely trying to prepare you."

"And you're doing a damn good job of it– Ah!" The second gasp had been produced from a rather ungentle fist tugging on him firmly. He saw the man position himself and was just about to ask if he wanted to switch places when the tight heat engulfed him.

The man draped himself over Jack's body, hands bracing on both sides of his head, and started riding him with everything he had. He seemed to enjoy it a great deal; his eyes were squeezed shut and he let out small puffs of breath against Jack's face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. It seemed ridiculous to ask something like that when he was balls deep into someone, but it felt right to do it – there were quite a few paid encounters he'd had that listed it as off the table.

This time, though, he got a frantic nod and his lips sought the other man's mouth blindly in the darkness, pressing wet, messy kisses whenever he got the chance. He was rewarded for his effort with wordless noises of appreciation and they did nothing but spur Jack on – he'd long since realised that he got off on bringing other people pleasure – and he felt his mind shutting off completely under the assault of all his senses. It was too much – the scented oils, the dubious ingredients of his drink and the intensity of pleasure brought down on him was too much for him to handle. He gripped onto the man's hips for dear life and let loose, letting his body thrive on everything that coursed through him. It was fascinating, really, how he'd got used to celebrating his own existence through the joys of sex and yet here he was, and his partner seemed to be getting just as much pleasure from it as he was.

"That's it," Jack panted, driven to distraction when the man's tight body clenched even more around him. "That's it, do it... do me..."

It didn't matter, just then, how many times that boy had heard those exact words from someone. All that mattered was the present and Jack snuck a hand between their bodies and to his lover's cock. He seemed surprised at the attention and brought himself down on Jack with even more enthusiasm than before.

"Oh, God!" He shouted and his eyes widened with something between pleasure and fear. Before Jack could question it, though, the other man stiffened and cried out, clenching down on Jack, and the abyss took them both.

 **o.O.o**

Jack woke up with a groan, feeling every muscle of his body ache. There was someone curled into his side and he looked down to see the man from last night sleeping soundly.

"Hey," Jack whispered, giving him a gentle shake. "Hey, wake up."

"What?" The man stirred and then, when he realised where he was, his eyes widened and he sprung back from Jack's touch. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sir, I didn't mean–"

"It's fine," Jack soothed, reaching out to caress his cheek as if he were calming down a wild animal. "I don't mind. What's your name?"

"Jones, Sir," the man said, lowering his head. "Ianto Jones."

"Well, thank you for the great night, then, Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack teased and then watched with increasing confusion as the man offered him the smallest of smiles.

"Thank you, Sir," he breathed. "Now, if you do not mind, it's late. I must be returning to my master."

"Your what?" Jack knew that his confusion shone through his words. "What do you mean?"

"He was the one who sent for me last night." The young man's voice suggested that he was saying something obvious. "Sir, you do realise what you are paying for, do you not?"

"I wouldn't say so, no," Jack said, baffled. "You're getting paid for your services, aren't you?"

An incredulous laugh followed. "Whoever pays their slaves, Sir? I don't know what planet you're coming from, but it sounds like a delightful place."

"You're a slave?!" Jack's outrage must have seeped through his words because Ianto cowered away from him. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this? They sent you up here; didn't even give you the chance to say 'no'..."

"It's not quite like that, Sir," the man interrupted. "I've earned myself some privileges over the years. I'm allowed to choose my clients if I so please; it's a reward for being a good servant." The unspoken gratitude in Ianto's voice almost made Jack sick to the stomach. "And to think of it, you gave me the chance to choose. You asked me what I wanted. You didn't force yourself on me and while I appreciate that–"

"There's nothing to appreciate about that, Ianto," Jack interrupted tersely. "It's a basic human right. Tell you what," he said when it looked like Ianto was about to interrupt him, "why don't you come with me?"

"Come with you, Sir?" The scepticism practically dripped from Ianto's voice.

"Of course. There's more than enough space for two people on my ship and once you're on board, you can do and go whatever you please. You can stay with me, if you'd like, but I'd fully understand if you'd like to flee instead."

"I was born on Sol-3," Ianto started hesitantly. "I was banished when I was twenty because I made a mistake – because of someone I loved – and threatened the entire world. I have nowhere left to go, Sir."

"Then you're more than welcome to stay," Jack assured him. "I'd be delighted. And if it means that you leave this way of life, it would mean the world to me."

"The sentiment," Ianto said with a shy smile, "is most certainly returned."


End file.
